


I won't dance

by pickyourselfupfred



Category: Astaire/Rogers RPF, Fred Astaire/Ginger Rogers Movies
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickyourselfupfred/pseuds/pickyourselfupfred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I watched 'Roberta' again on Christmas Eve because of the sheer joy in the movie. This wrote itself shortly after. Watch the scene on Youtube and see if you agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I won't dance

Roberta was proving to be the most fun Fred had ever had making a movie. Circumstances had enabled him and Ginger to achieve a really fulfilling professional relationship but also a private, deeply loving sexual connection. He’d never been happier and he knew for sure that she felt the same. As they approached the shooting of the song ‘I won’t dance’ they both looked forward to sharing the scene as they were working so easily together. True Ginger could be a little wicked sometimes now they were a couple. She often flirted with him outrageously on the set and teased him with a lot of sexual innuendo but he loved her for it.

That morning they had blocked the movements for the song, Ginger wearing her usual rehearsal gear of sport shirt and slacks. Then she went off to wardrobe and make up whilst Fred shot some of his piano playing that preceded the song. 

It was the dress that did it. Luckily for Fred he didn’t know how often Ginger’s dresses would cause problems for him. If he had known he’d have insisted she always dance in pants.

She came back to the set wearing a thin dressing gown over her dress. When she removed the robe there was an audible gasp from the crew around the sound stage. Fred felt his jaw drop too and he realised that the imaginations of all the men there would definitely be X rated if they felt half of what was going through his mind. The dress was gold lame with a kind of shawl, very low cut and clinging to every bit of her body. He knew she wasn’t wearing a bra and he was pretty certain she hadn’t bothered with panties either. She beckoned him over and he trotted to her obediently.  
She stood before him, waiting for his comments.  
‘It’s a great dress Gin… it’s great’.  
She gave him a twirl.  
‘What this old thing?’  
‘Where d’ya get it?’  
‘New York. I was saving it for a special occasion'.

She pulled him closer and whispered to him, ‘When we’ve finished this shoot we’re going to have really hot sex’.  
Fred gulped and flushed slightly. He hoped no one could hear. He couldn’t take his eyes off her. The dress that she wore, well almost wore, was conjuring up all sorts of erotic fantasies. She compounded his discomfiture by further murmuring, ‘I’m going to watch your lips as you sing. I want that mouth to work on me later in more ways than one’.  
She smiled to see him squirm. This was great fun.

She went up to the bandstand where they were shooting. Fred followed like a tame poodle, mentally trying to pull himself together – he felt he was falling apart. As the band struck up she shimmied her way back and forwards in front of him. Her breasts jiggled and bounced under the thin material and her nipples were hard with desire. He had to force himself to stop staring at her cleavage. He, of course, knew how beautiful she was naked but this half clothing she wore was as sexy as anything he had ever seen. She began the song, using that foreign accent she had adopted for the role, whilst all along giving him that ‘come on’ look with her eyes. 

He fluffed the first take – very un-Fred like – and she giggled at him. He didn’t get much further second time around and knew she was loving the effect she was having on his composure. If she’d only stop moving that body of hers, he thought, I could try to concentrate. For the third take she let up a bit although she showed she was enjoying his sly glances at her breasts. When he came to the line, ‘But oh, what you do to me’, he rolled his eyes as if to say, ‘You win’. She responded seconds later by briefly biting her lip – his usual sign for wanting a kiss. How he got through the rest of the take he never knew. All those little signs and looks wound him up like a clock.

The director indicated he was happy with the take and they wrapped for the day. As if attracted by a magnet Fred followed Ginger as she made her way to the rehearsal studio. When she got him inside she locked the door and pulled his hand behind her so he could find the zip at the back of her dress. As he hoped she was totally naked under the dress. When she wriggled out of the dress he sighed, ‘Oh Gin, why do you do this to me?’  
‘Because I love you. Come on, put your arms around me’.  
He could only obey and sang softly, ‘And if I hold you in my arms, I won’t dance’.


End file.
